


seeing the lock of a heart

by ghostinthebook



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Outsider, her name is charlotte but not charlotte branwell btw, i mention google like twice so that's fun, inspired by 3x19 sneak peek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostinthebook/pseuds/ghostinthebook
Summary: Charlotte was lost, but she saw a wall that had the word L O V E on it, made out of locks.She also saw a certain couple put a lock on the heart.





	seeing the lock of a heart

**Author's Note:**

> The episode hasn't even come out yet while I'm writing this, I just saw the sneak peek and thought, "outsider POV? outsider POV." So yeah, wrote this, had fun writing an OC. Enjoy this mess!

Charlotte was finally on vacation in New York, and she wasn’t letting it go to waste. She would only be there for a week, and all she had to do was wander around. Her girlfriend, Kendra, would be here any minute now. Life was going pretty perfect.

That was, if she could figure out where exactly she was.

She had never been to New York before. She had been wandering around aimlessly, daydreaming and occasionally stopping at the odd shop or two. Charlotte hadn’t exactly been paying attention to where she was going. While she was walking, someone bumped into her. The sudden shock made her alert to her surroundings, making her aware that she didn’t know exactly what her surroundings were. Lots of brick, some crowds but not crowded. But, pretty unfamiliar to when she last looked up. Long story short, she may have been lost. Her phone rang. She took it out of her purse and looked at the contact. It was Kendra.

“Hey Char, where are you? Just got in the city.”

“Hey babe. Wish I could tell you, but I was walking without seeing where I was going, so I’m not exactly sure. Let me walk around for a bit to find a landmark or something.”

“Okay.”

Charlotte walked around the area, chatting with Kendra while she was at it. Then, she saw a pop of color out of the corner of her eye, the tail end of a word. She looked towards it. It was a large sign that said L O V E, with a heart before the L, very colorful. She looked a bit closer and saw that it was made out of locks.

“Wait, I think I found something. It’s a love lock thing, that ought to show up on Google Maps or something, you know, tourist destination?”

Kendra was silent for a moment, and Charlotte some rustling, implying that Kendra was looking for the location.

“Yeah it is, I’ll be there in 15. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Charlotte hung up, then looked around. There weren’t many couples by the sign, but she could see two men holding hands and walking in its direction. She backed up a bit, only slightly to see if she could overhear what they were saying.

The taller, white guy seemed to be leading the way. He would certainly be attractive, Charlotte thought, if she weren’t gay. The other man, slightly shorter, Asian, and wearing much fancier clothes than Charlotte’s casual clothing, was following along. She could hear their conversation now.

“Where are we going?”

“I told you, it’s a surprise.”

That’s cute, she thought. And totally something she should do, surprises might spice their lives up a little bit. 

The shorter one had slowed down. “I don’t like surprises,” he said, looking, if she was being honest, a bit scared.

Who hurt you, she thought.

“What do you mean? You’re the king of them. You know, you start waving your hands around and I never know what’s gonna show up in front of me.”

Charlotte had to hold in a laugh at that, wondering what, exactly, that meant. It honestly made no sense, but who knows, maybe it was an in-joke between them or something.

Both men came to a stop.

“Okay, there’s something I wanted to do,” one of them said, taking something out of his pocket. From the context of their surroundings, Charlotte assumed it was a lock to go on the love lock sign. How adorable, she thought.

“Oh, you wanna lock me up. Thought you’d never ask.”

Charlotte could only barely keep her laughter in at that. She definitely didn’t want them to know she was eavesdropping now, especially since they just mentioned possible kinks. That isn’t a conversation for other ears. But, they probably weren’t going to continue that line of thought in public, so she only felt a little bad that she was still listening in.

“No, no. Remember that bridge you brought me to in Paris last week? The one where people put those locks.”

They’re either rich or magical, she thought. He talked about it so casually, as if it wasn’t a big deal to go to Paris from New York. They must travel a lot.

“To show their eternal love.”

“Right. Well, they have a place like that here in New York, too.”

They both stopped in front of the heart on the sign. By now, they were out of earshot, and Charlotte didn’t want to get any closer. As Kendra would say, they’re about to have a *Relationship Moment* and it would be even ruder than she’s already been to listen in.

They stood there and shared some words for a bit, then they kissed. Even from where she was standing, she could see how full of love that kiss was. The two men stayed there for a second, looking at the lock, and then they walked away.

Kendra always said that Charlotte was a “curious soul”, and now was no different. She wanted to see what lock they put on the sign. From what she could see, the lock was gold and round, and she could roughly see where they put it. She walked towards the sign, and saw the lock.

The lock said “Aku cinta kamu”.

Time for Google Translate, she thought. She pulled out her phone and set it to “detect language” and typed the words in.

Indonesian for “I love you”.

Wow, that’s romantic, she thought. The Asian man was probably Indonesian, and judging from the lock, he spoke it, too. And his boyfriend had gotten it engraved on the lock to put on sign, and surprised him with it. That was an iconic couple, she thought.

“Hey Char,” she heard behind her. She turned around, recognizing the voice, and it was Kendra.

“Hey babe,” she greeted back, and kissed her. “I have an idea.”


End file.
